


A Dramatic Monologue for Gerald Croft

by AccidentallyAnna



Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Angst, Dramatic Monologue, Love, M/M, Prison, Reminiscing, Sadness, aic, an inspector calls, gcse, illegal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyAnna/pseuds/AccidentallyAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatic monologue I wrote for school, for Gerald Croft of An Inspector Calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dramatic Monologue for Gerald Croft

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be the first person to have written any Geric fanfictions so I've decided the internet needs it.  
> If anyone else is studying An Inspector Calls, let me know your thoughts and please feel free to post any other creative works into the An Inspector Calls fandom area that I created.  
> This actually got full marks and I think I have convinced my english teacher of the existence of the relationship :D  
> P.S. check out my other less serious Geric fanfics hahaha

(Come up on Gerald Croft, a tall and fair haired man of about thirty, sitting cross legged against a stone wall in a courtyard. He is wearing a plain, grey cotton suit and the lighting is bright and clear.)

To say I regret anything would be a lie. Although, I confess, I never pictured myself in this position.

Every day I pass men who have had scarlet-stained fingers or fists bruised purple from preceding brutality and yet, within these infamous walls, we are no different. We are impurities thrust from the care of God and whether the reason be a kiss, a killing or anything in between I was no longer in a place to judge.

You can't really blame me, can you? Granted, I shouldn't have completely neglected my persistent conscience but any foolish and infatuated lover would have done the same.

I do hope Sheila is coping. It was awful what we put her through - what I put her through. I doubt she should be heartbroken but the images of me doing the most disreputable of things behind her back at the Palace bar and the likes... She has every right to be disgusted.

(Pause)

It must be understood that our many encounters were not simply drunken dalliances spent in a self-indulgent and debauched haze. My God! It was absolutely necessary for me to see them that way; I fear what may become of me after being deprived of their presence for too long.

(Go to black.)

(Come up on Gerald Croft sitting on the edge of a bed. The room is small, dimly lit and empty other than two small, metal-framed beds.)

I crave the urgent glances we would share despite the stab of painful anguish it would consequently cause.

Silence.

No words would be exchanged but the knowing look of what we truly were was always enough. I despised being so secretive but with a relationship built on intimate stares and desperate nights there was little I could do. Days would go by when the only physical contact I could attain would be the intermittent venture of an apprehensive hand to a thigh or a delicate brush of fingers. Only when we were entirely alone, on rare but wholly cherished occasions, I would be able to languorously kiss the very lips that tormented my futile existence without the perpetuating fear that haunted the rest of our shared moments. It was agonising to say the least, albeit truly exquisite.

(Sigh) I knew it could never work out. Despite my composed facade, when we were in each other's company our end was impending and it was simply a matter of time before we were caught. Of course, we kept our secret well enough but whenever Sheila looked at me with her naive affection my face would burn with shame of my passion reserved for a different lover. My eyes showed all the necessary evidence of my alleged corruption; she must have been in absolute denial not to realise it.

I honestly thought it would be one of the parents that caught us for every time I discreetly reached under the table at dinner into the lap beside me I prepared myself for the worst.

(Pause)

It was cruel. To look into the eyes of my fiancée and her oblivious parents as my desire for their son consumed me. 'We can't be caught.' He would tell me to which I would always reply with reassurance that if he trusted me, we would not. 

(Shakes head) It was all my fault. I practically gave myself away the moment I was asked about Eva. To this day I have no clue about who the wretched girl was but at the time a potential murder charge was more appealing than what the truth could bring. (Mockingly) "And you're sure it was the same girl?"

"Most certainly" I had replied with a quick glance to Eric. The Inspector knew about us from the start and entangling myself and my lover in a web of false confessions certainly made the situation worse.

Eric. My illicit liaison, my dearest paramour, my darling and my exclusive sense of euphoria...

(Shouting heard in the background)

The guards are calling. 

I can only hope I see him again; this in itself is a death sentence.

(Go to black)


End file.
